The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eryngium plant, botanically known as Eryngium alpinum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘White Star’.
The new Eryngium plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Eryngium alpinum, not patented. The new Eryngium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands in June, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Eryngium plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands since June, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Eryngium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.